Matahari tengah malam
by ipeh
Summary: Natsume menyingkirkan tangan matoba dalam sekali sentak. Ia beringsut mundur. Matanya masih memandang tajam pada matoba yang kini berdiri sempurna dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu kembali menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik yukata, "kau bersikap seperti aku merenggut kebebasanmu. Memenjarakanmu disini tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu mewujudkannya."
1. Chapter 1 - kekosongan -

-kekosongan-

-o-

Hidup adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti_ seperti kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang datang dan pergi tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk bersiap-siap. Seperti angin yang berhembus dimusim dingin atau salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Dulu sekali natsume pernah menangis saat ayah dan ibunya meninggalkannya begitu saja_ tanpa persiapan apa-apa, ia ditinggalkan sendirian didunia. Ia pernah menangis saat semua orang tidak mempercayainya. Natsume juga menangis saat ia menerima uluran tangan touko-san dan shigeru-san_ baru setelahnya natsume bisa tersenyum.

Natsume tersenyum saat berangkat kesekolah. Natsume juga tersenyum saat bertemu teman-temannya_ ia tersenyum saat menghabiskan bekal buatan touko-san, ia juga tersenyum saat berpisah dengan teman-temannya diperjalanan pulang. Natsume juga tersenyum saat pintu terbuka dan touko-san menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Natsume juga tersenyum saat shigeru-san menanyakan bagaimana harinya, dan natsume tersenyum hingga ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tertidur.

Hidupnya memang tidak mudah, kemampuannya melihat dan menyaksikan eksistensi dunia lain membuatnya beberapa kali terjebak dalam masalah. Ia terluka, demam bahkan beberapa kali hampir mati. Natsume tidak bisa menyalahkan takdirnya_ dulu ia sempat melakukannya tapi natsume tidak akan mengulanginya. Jika ia tidak bisa melihat siluman dan makhluk gaib, natsume tidak akan terkena masalah dan membuatnya hidup berpindah-pindah_ dari kerabat satu ke kerabat lainnya. Jika natsume tidak bisa melihat siluman_ ia tidak akan berakhir tinggal dikediaman fujiwara yang hangat. Natsume juga mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya_ mereka yang menerimanya apa adanya. Teman-teman manusianya juga teman-teman silumannya.

Lalu_ saat akhirnya natsume mampu menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia, takdir merenggut senyumannya sekali lagi. Kediaman keluarga fujiwara mengalami kebakaran hebat. Api menghancurkan semuanya hingga menjadi abu yang memenuhi udara. Natsume masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, suara mobil pemadam kebakaran yang mengaung diudara, teriakan orang-orang, tangan hangat touko-san yang mengusap air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya_ juga senyum terakhir shigeru-san sebelum menutup mata. Hari itu natsume menangisi takdirnya sekali lagi_ sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Tidak ada seorangpun kerabat yang bersedia merawatnya kala itu_ tapi natsume memiliki teman-teman yang mengelilinginya, tanuma bahkan menawarkan untuk tinggal bersamanya dikuil mereka_ tapi natsume tidak ingin merepotkan, jadi ia menolak. Natori datang dan menawarkannya sebuah kehidupan baru. Natsume menyambut uluran tangan itu, bukan karena ingin_ tapi lebih karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Natori membawanya pindah_ berniat mengembalikan lagi senyum hangat natsume yang dulu. Selama sebulan penuh ia tinggal bersama natori_ natsume menganggapnya sebagai kakak laki-laki yang baik. Meski sulit, natsume berusaha tersenyum untuk natori_ meski ia masih menangis diam-diam. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai suatu ketika, natsume tidak sengaja mendengar pelayan matoba datang dan mengancam natori. Natsume tahu matoba menginginkannya sejak lama. Matoba seiji_ kepala klan matoba sendiri bahkan memintanya bergabung dengan klan matoba secara terang-terangan, dulu sekali saat mereka bertemu karena ketidaksengajaan. Natsume menolaknya bahkan tanpa berpikir. Ia tahu_ natsume bukannya tidak peka, lagi pula_ matoba seiji memiliki ketertarikan aneh padanya_ caranya bicara atau caranya tersenyum selalu membuat natsume tidak nyaman. Lebih dari itu_ sifat dan pembawaannya yang licik dan terbilang kejam menjadi satu lagi alasan natsume untuk menolaknya.

Keberadaan yuujinchou juga menjadi alasan lain untuknya menjauhi laki-laki itu. Natsume tidak mau_ bahkan ia tidak berani membayangkan_ matoba seiji mengetahui keberadaan buku peninggalan neneknya itu. Matoba seiji yang tidak punya rasa kasihan baik pada manusia atau pada siluman. Awalnya natsume berpikir matoba seiji menyerah padanya _ mengingat sikap dingin dan semua penolakan natsume disetiap pertemuan mereka_ tapi sepertinya hanya natsume yang berpikir begitu. Nyatanya matoba hanya menunggu saat yang tepat_ dan saat natsume berada di tangan natori, mereka hanya perlu menekannya agar menyerahkan natsume.

Satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu adalah_ natori sangat keras kepala. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali siluman suruhan matoba menyerangnya, natori masih mempertahankan natsume disampingnya. Laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata, "semua akan baik-baik saja." Atau "tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir." Tapi nyatanya, semua ucapannya justru membuat natsume semakin khawatir. Ia tidak bisa melihat natori diserang lebih dari ini_ natsume tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun dan itu juga termasuk natori_ karena itu akhirnya natsume menyerah. Ia meninggalkan kediaman natori dan membiarkan pelayan matoba membawanya. Natsume sudah tidak mengharapkan apapun dalam hidupnya_ ia menyerah kalah pada takdir apapun yang akan dihadapkan padanya, tapi jauh didalam hatinya natsume bertekad, ia akan melindungi teman-temannya. Teman-teman manusianya_ juga teman-teman silumannya.

Bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus berada disamping matoba seiji.

Awalnya natsume merasa pilihannya salah. Sejauh yang ia tahu, matoba bisa menggunakan cara apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya_ natsume bahkan melihatnya sendiri beberapa kali. Natsume takut_ ia akan dimanfaatkan. Natsume takut, ia akan dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang jauh dari keinginannya. Natsume takut_ suatu ketika ia akan dipaksa melukai atau bahkan mengendalikan teman-teman silumannya.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi pada natori_ karena itu saat matoba seiji menyambutnya dipintu masuk kediaman matoba, natsume berbisik padanya_ "aku tidak akan selalu mengikuti apa yang kau katakan seperti mereka yang menjadi pelayanmu. Aku tidak akan memanfaatkan siluman seperti yang selalu kau lakukan_ jika kau keberatan dengan semua itu, kau bisa membunuhku kapanpun kau suka." Lalu matoba membalasnya dengan senyum licik yang biasanya, ia mengusap pipi natsume lantas menganggat dagunya_ memaksa mata mereka bertemu sebelum bicara, "lakukan apapun yang kau suka, natsume takashi-kun." Kemudian ia dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seperti kediaman-kediaman matoba yang lain_ yang pernah dikunjungi natsume karena ketidaksengajaan_ kediaman mereka adalah sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya jepang kuno. Lorong-lorong panjang dengan pintu-pintu geser berlapis kertas. Pelayan-pelayan yang mengenakan yukata putih dengan monstuki hitam_ juga siluman dengan kulit hitam legam berbalut yukata putih pucat yang proporsi tubuhnya tidak normal.

Natsume diantarkan kesalah satu kamar disebelah timur_ oleh matoba sendiri. Sebuah kamar dengan pintu geser yang langsung menghadap ke halaman dan pintu geser lainnya yang terhubung dengan lorong panjang. Ia melihat futon yang tertata rapi dengan sebuah yukata merah diatasnya dan sebuah meja kecil berlaci disudut ruangan. Natsume hanya berdiri didepan pintu saat akhirnya matoba seiji menariknya masuk, "mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan natsume lantas meraih yukata merah yang terlipat diatas futon. Matoba seiji melebarkan yukata itu diudara lantas menggunakannya untuk menutupi pundak natsume. Ia tersenyum sementara natsume memandangnya tanpa ekspresi_ seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari natsume, matoba bahkan masih tersenyum licik_ lalu ia berkata, "gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini_ jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja." Laki-laki itu lantas melewatinya dan meninggalkan natsume sendirian.

Natsume masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat pintu geser dibelakangnya tertutup_ lalu perlahan tangannya yang gemetar meranggak naik_ menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. Yukata merah yang menutupi punggungnya merosot jatuh bersamaan dengan lututnya yang menghantam lantai. Tubuh kecil itu melengkung dan terisak dalam diam. Natsume menangisi takdirnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Saat matahari terbit keesokan harinya, natsume mendapati dirinya terbangun diatas futon dikamar yang sama. Pintu geser disampingnya sedikit terbuka, menampakkan halaman yang dipenuhi guguran bunga sakura. Diantara suara angin dan gesekan daun_ natsume mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan duduk diatas futon hanya untuk menemukan pakaiannya yang telah berubah. Ia mengenakan yukata merah yang dilihatnya kemarin, dengan obi putih yang terikat longgar ditubuhnya_ natsume mengabaikannya saat pintu geser lainnya bergerak terbuka. Matoba seiji berdiri disana_ dengan yukata putih dan monstuki hitam.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum_ tapi natsume tidak membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Natsume tidak bisa tersenyum didepannya entah karena apa, jadi natsume hanya diam_ lagi-lagi, seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Meski begitu, matoba tetap menghampirinya seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka. Tidak dengan rasa bersalah karena menyerang natori_ tidak juga dengan alasan membawanya kemari. Natsume masih diam saja saat matoba menyentuh keningnya, "kau demam semalaman, tapi sepertinya sudah turun. Pelayan akan membawakan makanan untukmu, jadi istirahatlah disini."

Tangan kecil natsume bergerak menghentikan sentuhan itu, ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang tersaji dibalik pintu geser yang terhubung dengan halaman. "kenapa kau begitu ingin membawaku kesini? Bahkan sampai menyerang natori_" natsume bertanya, bahkan tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Natsume tidak benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya, ia hanya ingin bertanya_ bahkan ketika angin menjawab pertanyaannya, natsume tidak berkomentar. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat akhirnya matoba meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hari itu dihabiskannya dengan duduk diam disisi pintu geser yang menghadap ke halaman, menyaksikan bagaimana bunga sakura berguguran atau bagaimana langit biru perlahan berubah gelap_ atau bagaimana pelayan-pelayan matoba melewatinya begitu saja. Seolah ia tidak terlihat_ seolah ia adalah makhluk kasat mata.

Saat matahari hampir terbenam_ seekor rubah dengan bulu putih bersih menghampirinya, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyamankan diri dipangkuannya. Awalnya, natsume kebingungan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dari mana datangnya rubah kecil yang mengingatkannya pada wujud asli nyanko-sensei, kucing gemuk yang dulu menjaganya_ sebelum natsume memutuskan untuk mengembalikan namanya dan membiarkannya pergi. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rubah dengan warna yang tidak biasa ini bisa sampai padanya. Apakah ini rubah siluman_ atau hanya rubah biasa yang tersesat? Natsume tidak merasakan perasaan aneh saat menyentuhnya_ selain rasa hangat yang nyaman.

Rubah kecil itu hanya terlihat seperti rubah biasa bagi natsume_ selain warnanya yang seputih susu_ karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar saat hari mulai gelap. Natsume tidak mendapatkan perlawanan apapun dari rubah kecil dalam gendongannya, selain geliat nyaman yang membuat natsume geli_ dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Disaat yang sama, matoba masuk kekamarnya_ menyaksikannya tersenyum saat meletakkan rubah kecil itu diatas futon. Senyuman dibibir natsume menghilang detik itu juga, seperti matahari saat gerhana.

Ia hanya melirik sekilas saat matoba tertawa kecil_ sebelum kembali mengusap lembut bulu putih susu rubah kecilnya. Tidak benar-benar peduli pada keberadaan laki-laki itu. "rubah yang cantik. apa itu juga salah satu siluman peliharaanmu?" matoba bicara_ dengan nada meremehkan yang biasanya. Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang terikat rendah dibelakang punggungnya itu melangkah mendekat, melihat lebih jelas rubah putih natsume. "dia pastinya siluman yang cukup kuat. Dia bahkan bisa menembus kekkai yang kupasang disekeliling rumah." Matoba berkomentar, ada ketertarikan yang jelas dalam suaranya_ tapi tidak cukup membuat natsume membalas komentarnya. Natsume baru bereaksi saat tangan-tangan besar matoba berniat menyentuh rubah kecilnya. Bola mata keemasan natsume memandangnya tajam, lalu pada matoba ia berkata_ "jangan menyentuhnya, matoba. Dia hanya rubah biasa."

Tangan matoba terhenti diudara selama beberapa detik sebelum laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menariknya kembali_ menyembunyikannya dibalik lengan yukatanya. Masih dengan senyum dibibirnya, matoba berkata_ "kau tahu tidak ada hal biasa yang bersinggungan denganmu natsume-kun." Tapi natsume tidak membalasnya. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan belaian-belaian lembut rubah kecilnya. "kudengar kau tidak menyentuh makan siangmu." Matoba berkata_ ia menghampiri pintu geser yang menghadap ke halaman lantas bersandar pada salah satunya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. Kedua tangannya masih tersembunyi dibalik yukata, lantas ia bicara dengan nada datar_ "aku memang mengizinkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka, tapi setidaknya rawatlah dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mengambilmu dari natori untuk membuatmu mati kelaparan."

"lantas kau akan membuatku menjadi bidak caturmu? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada pelayan-pelayanmu?" natsume membalasnya dingin_ masih dengan tangan membelai rubah putih yang kini berpindah kepangkuannya. Saat matoba tertawa pelan, natsume meliriknya penasaran. "kau membuatku terlihat kejam, natsume-kun."

Ada keheningan yang menyeruak saat tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara setelahnya_ keheningan yang dingin. Perhatian natsume kembali teralih saat rubah putih dipangkuannya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kelopak mata mungilnya terbuka dan bola mata merah yang jernih menatap natsume bingung. Detik selanjutnya, rubah kecil itu berdiri dan melompat melewati pundak natsume, membuatnya memekik tanpa sadar. Natsume memutar tubuhnya cepat mengikuti pergerakan rubahnya_ lantas menghela nafas saat rubah putihnya melompat dan menghilang diantara rumput dihalaman. Matoba melihatnya dengan senyum geli, lantas berkomentar "teman kecilmu meninggalkanmu, hm?"

"aku bisa memerintahkan siluman-silumanku untuk menangkapnya jika kau mau, natsume-kun." Ia melanjutkan saat melihat gurat kecewa yang kentara diwajah natsume. Saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari natsume, matoba seiji memanggil salah satu silumannya_ yang berkulit hitam legam dengan yukata putih pucat. "ada seekor rubah putih yang lari kehalaman_"

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" natsume berteriak_ menghentikan apapun yang akan dikatakan matoba. Mata hitam laki-laki itu memandangnya penasaran. "rubah itu bukan milikku_ ia hanya rubah kecil yang tersesat jadi jangan menangkapnya. Dia_ tidak akan berguna untukmu." Natsume melanjutkan_ dengan suara pelan yang terdengar menyedihkan. "bukankah kau menginginkannya? Aku hanya mencoba membantu." Matoba membalas_ mengatakannya seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar. Natsume memandangnya marah, ia bicara_ hampir berteriak, "dan membiarkan siluman-silumanmu menangkapnya_ merenggut kebebasannya?! Apa itu yang kau sebut membantu?!"

Siluman pelayan matoba yang berdiri dihalaman pergi hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan. Laki-laki itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya mendekati natsume. ia merunduk dihadapan natsume, meraih dagu pemuda itu dan memaksa mata mereka bertemu. "aku hanya menangkap seekor rubah liar, natsume takashi-kun. Tidakkah tuduhanmu terlalu berlebihan? Kau bicara untuk rubah itu_ atau untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Natsume menyingkirkan tangan matoba dalam sekali sentak. Ia beringsut mundur. Matanya masih memandang tajam pada matoba yang kini berdiri sempurna dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu kembali menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik yukata, "kau bersikap seperti aku merenggut kebebasanmu. Memenjarakanmu disini_ tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu mewujudkannya." Ia mendekati natsume dengan langkah pelan, membalas tatapan tajam pemuda itu dengan sorot dingin. "kenapa kau begitu membenciku, natsume-kun. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba merebut yuujincho dari tanganmu."

"kau_ tahu tentang yuujincho?!"

**tbc.**

-o-

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /A/) apa iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii /A/)

/kabur


	2. Chapter 2 - makan malam-

-makan malam-

-o-

.

.

.

Ekspresi terkejut yang jelas kentara diwajah Natsume, berhasil mengukir satu senyum licik dibibir Matoba. "apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak mengetahuinya? Yuujincho cukup terkenal dikalangan yokai dan kebaikanmu mengembalikan nama-nama itu membuatnya lebih terkenal lagi. Bukankah begitu, Natsume-kun?"

"kenapa?" Natsume bicara. Pelan seperti bisikan—ia belum berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya, tapi Natsume harus memastikan, "kenapa kau tidak mencoba merebut yuujincho?". Matoba tertawa sekali lagi, kekeh geli yang licik seperti biasanya. Laki-laki itu membungkuk dihadapan Natsume, tersenyum dengan cara yang tidak pernah Natsume suka—lantas ia bicara, "kenapa aku harus merebutnya disaat aku bisa memiliki pemiliknya?" ia meraih tangan Natsume yang gemetaran, mencium punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum geli lalu tanpa aba-aba menariknya berdiri. Natsume hampir terjerembab jatuh dalam prosesnya, tapi lengan-lengan Matoba menahannya. Pemuda itu menyentak dan mendorong tubuh Matoba menjauh, seperti ia akan hancur jika mereka berdekatan. Natsume melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur shoji—pintu geser—ia gemetar dibawah tatapan dingin dan senyum licik Matoba.

Natsume ketakutan.

Seperti tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Matoba mendekati Natsume sekali lagi. Senyum masih bermain dibibirnya. Ia menghimpit Natsume diantara shoji dan dadanya dengan sebuah gerakan ringan—bahkan nyaris tanpa suara. Natsume melihatnya dengan mata membulat terkejut—tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Natsume bahkan tidak sanggup bicara. Warna hitam memenuhi pandangannya. Bola mata hitam matoba, rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata dengan kertas jimat—atau yukatanya yang sekelam malam. Ia merasa terjebak dalam kegelapan pekat. Kegelapan yang lebih mengerikan dari malam. Ia bahkan tidak pernah setakut ini saat yokai mengejarnya.

Satu tangan Matoba menyentuh dagu Natsume, sekali lagi mempertemukan mata mereka. "kau takut padaku, Natsume-kun?" Matoba berbisik. Natsume bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas laki-laki itu. Ia hampir berteriak, hampir—sebelum Matoba menjauh begitu saja. Mundur dua langkah kemudian menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik yukata. Bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Natsume merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Ia membiarkan saja tubuhnya merosot menyentuh lantai. Ada bunyi 'buk' pelan yang muncul karena tindakannya—tapi Natsume tidak peduli. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hingga tanpa sadar ia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk lututnya dengan jari-jari yang gemetaran. Matoba hanya melihatnya dalam diam, lalu menghela nafas. Tidak lama setelahnya, ada suara yang terdengar dari balik shoji yang tertutup. Suara seorang wanita yang Matoba kenali sebagai, Misao—salah seorang pelayannya. "seiji-sama—Natsume-sama, makan malam sudah disiapkan."

Matoba tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas tapi dari derap langkah kaki yang menjauh, ia tahu Misao sudah pergi. Natsume masih bergelung dalam hening didepan salah satu shoji, tapi Matoba tahu ia berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya. Tubuh gemetaranya membuat laki-laki itu merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia terlalu terburu-buru—tapi terburu-buru untuk apa? memangnya dia akan melakukan apa?

Rasanya memang aneh jika ia mengharapkan Natsume menurutinya. Seperti pelayan-pelayan Matoba—atau seperti siluman-silumannya—tapi kenapa Natsume berubah sedingin itu padanya? Selama ini Matoba mengira Natsume punya kharakter yang lembut, hangat seperti matahari. Matoba selalu menganggapnya menarik, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Matoba selalu melihatnya mengenakan kemeja putih khas seragam sekolah dan menurutnya itu sangat membosankan. Natsume juga tidak terlalu cocok menggunakannya. Itu sebabnya ia menyiapkan yukata merah dengan pola bunga-bunga kecil dihari pertama Natsume dirumahnya. Ia penasaran, apakah Natsume cocok dengan yukata—atau ia memang lebih pantas menggunakan seragam sekolah yang membosankan. Matoba bahkan tidak peduli jika ini masih pertengahan musim semi dan ia menyiapkan yukata—alih-alih kimono.

Matoba sangat berharap bisa menjumpai Natsume malam itu. Ia bahkan sempat membayangkannya beberapa kali. Natsume yang mengenakan yukata merah, duduk menyantap makan malamnya_ tapi sepertinya itu hanya khayalannya saja. Kenyataannya, Matoba menemukan pemuda itu tergeletak diatas tatami yang dingin dengan nafas menderu. Ia bisa melihat jejak air mata dipipinya, tapi Matoba mengabaikannya. Suhu tubuh pemuda itu menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Natsume demam—Natsumenya demam tinggi.

Matoba merawat Natsume dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia menolak pelayan yang berniat membantunya—selain hanya membawakan air dingin untuk kompres. Matoba bahkan melupakan makan malamnya.

Ia melakukan apapun untuk Natsume. Matoba bahkan melakukan ritual penyucian—secara diam-diam—dikamar Natsume. Ia berpikir, mungkin Natsume tidak terbiasa dengan rumahnya, yang dipenuhi yokai, jimat, mantra dan hal-hal supranatural lainnya. Matoba bahkan melupakan kenyataan Natsume beberapa kali terlibat dalam hal supranatural—Natsume bahkan bergaul dengan beberapa siluman besar. Saat suhu tubuh Natsume berangsur turun, hari sudah hampir pagi. Laki-laki itu akhirnya meninggalkan Natsume dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia masih punya satu atau dua jam sebelum hari benar-benar pagi. Ia punya pertemuan dengan anggota klan hari ini, jadi Matoba butuh istirahat.

Natsume masih belum bangun saat Matoba menengoknya sebelum sarapan, jadi ia hanya membuka sedikit shoji yang terhubung kehalaman. Berharap udara pagi membuat ruangan itu terasa lebih segar- kemudian meninggalkan kamar Natsume. Ia langsung masuk ke ruangannya setelah itu, setelah sebelumnya meminta pelayan mengantarkan sarapan ke ruang kerjanya.

ia kembali mengunjungi kamar Natsume menjelang makan siang. Kali ini ia disambut dengan wajah dingin pemuda itu, tapi Matoba mengabaikannya. Natsumenya terlihat baik-baik saja_ masih sedikit pucat tapi ia baik-baik saja. Interaksinya dimulai dengan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada aneh yang terdengar menyedihkan. Mengejutkan saat melihat Natsume mengatakannya bahkan tanpa ekspresi— sungguh, Matoba bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ritual penyucian sekali lagi, ia sempat berpikir Natsume kerasukan siluman atau sesuatu yang seperti itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Matoba Seiji memilih menyunggingkan senyum. Natsume belum siap dengan jawaban apapun, jadi ia memilih diam dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dikamar untuk beristirahat.

Ia disibukkan dengan pertemuan klan setelah makan siang dan baru kembali saat hari menjelang malam. Mendapat laporan kalau Natsume bahkan tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan menunya? Atau Natsume tidak menyukainya?

Tapi Matoba merasa bukan itu masalahnya. Ia penasaran dan—katakanlah ia khawatir, jadi Matoba mengunjungi kamar Natsume sekali lagi untuk menemukan pemuda itu tersenyum—untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Matoba—pada seekor rubah kecil berbulu putih susu. Senyum itu membuat Matoba melangkah lebih dekat, mencoba mengangkat rubah kecil itu sebagai topik ringan. Awalnya hanya terasa seperti pembicaraan satu arah. Natsume lebih banyak diam alih-alih menanggapinya.

Matoba hanya ingin membantunya menangkap rubah kecil yang lari dan menghilang direrumputan saat Natsume tiba-tiba menjerit. Selanjutnya Matoba Seiji dihadapkan pada raut kosong natsume yang bersanding dengan suara pelan yang menyedihkan, kemudian tatapan tajam dari sepasang bola mata keemasan dan berakhir dengan menyaksikan tubuh gemetar Natsume yang bergelung didepan shoji. Ia menghela nafas mengakhiri lamunannya, cepat-cepat menguasai diri.

Entah sudah berapa menit terlewat sejak Misao datang. Natsume masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, tapi Matoba menolak untuk membiarkannya seperti itu lebih lama lagi. Biarlah ia dipandang seperti penjahat, seorang kejam dan tidak punya rasa kasihan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya lagi pula, jadi Matoba sudah terbiasa. Ia bahkan sudah belajar menikmatinya sejak lama, toh—tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Ia akan memaksa Natsume makan. Matoba bahkan berniat mengikat Natsume dengan kertas mantra dan menyuapinya jika pemuda itu masih menolak—tapi ia akan memulainya dengan cara yang lebih halus. Matoba memulainya dengan berlutut dihadapan Natsume, mengusap lembut punggung tangan Natsume yang memeluk erat lututnya. Tangan kecil itu tersentak dan bergerak, meremas lututnya lebih kuat. "makan malam sudah disiapkan, kau kan belum makan dari siang tadi—kau bahkan tidak sarapan pagi ini." Ia menghela nafas saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Natsume kemudian berdiri dan melihatnya dalam diam. Tampak seperti tidak yakin dengan apapun yang akan dilakukannya. Saat Matoba mengabaikan keraguannya, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan natsume dan menariknya berdiri dengan paksa. Natsume hampir terjerembab dalam prosesnya, tapi Matoba cukup kuat untuk menahannya berdiri— lalu tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh kecil Natsume dipundaknya. Sama sekali tidak kesusahan dengan apapun yang dilakukan Natsume untuk melawan.

Lalu Natsume? ia bukan hanya berteriak seperti sedang diculik yokai untuk dimakan, ia juga memukul punggung Matoba seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa, atau menjambak rambut panjang laki-laki itu. Ia menarik, memukul dan menjerit—tapi Matoba mengabaikan semua itu. Matoba bahkan mengabaikan pelayan-pelayannya yang memandang khawatir pada mereka_ lebih pada Natsume sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada pendapat orang lagi pula.

Matoba Seiji—kepala klan Matoba yang ditakuti diantara klan pengusir setan, saat ini menghela nafas lega hanya karena melihat shoji yang memisahkannya dengan ruangan dimana misao menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Natsume. ia menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka shoji dan menutupnya kembali saat ia berhasil masuk kemudian melemparkan Natsume_ baiklah, itu berlebihan. ia hanya menurunkannya dengan sedikit kasar_ diatas tatami. Natsume melihatnya dengan mata emas yang membara tapi Matoba tidak peduli. Sudah cukup ia sakit kepala karena tarikan-tarikan liar Natsume pada rambutnya, jadi ia tidak akan menambah pusing kepalanya dengan mempermasalahkan tatapan penuh kebencian pemuda itu.

Setelah menempelkan beberapa kertas segel pada shoji— memastikan pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka tanpa ijinnya—Matoba memilih duduk, bersiap menyantab makan malamnya. Ia hanya mengatakan, "duduk dan makanlah." Pada Natsume sebelum mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan mulai makan. Natsume masih melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam—seperti Matoba sedang menodongkan pisau padanya—sampai ia, Matoba Seiji menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Natsume sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya—atau bahkan bergerak dari posisinya.

"nah, natsume—" Matoba tersenyum, lalu dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada—ia melanjutkan, "sekarang katakan padaku, apa maumu? atau kau ingin makan dulu sebelumnya?"

"tasku—dimana tasku."

Sebelah alis Matoba terangkat naik, "tas?" lalu laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, "aku tidak tahu. Aku menyerahkannya pada pelayan dan sekarang aku tidak tahu mereka meletakkannya dimana. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada mereka nanti." Natsume tidak membalasnya. Pemuda itu masih belum menghentikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya pada Matoba sejak tadi. "kenapa?

Kenapa kau menyerang Natori? Kenapa kau memaksanya menyerahkan hak Asuhku?" Natsume bertanya. Suaranya bergetar, tapi ia berusaha menguasai diri. Pandangan mata pemuda itu turun pada tangannya yang meremas yukata merah yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengusir bayangan Natori yang terluka dari pikirannya dengan sia-sia.

Natsume tahu ia akan gagal. Kenangan buruk itu akan kembali menyusup dalam mimpi-mimpinya, seperti api yang membakar senyumannya. Natsume bahkan masih mengingatnya seolah itu baru saja terjadi, saat Hiiragi—yang penuh darah—menuntun pulang Natori yang juga penuh darah, yang tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan 'jangan khawatir.' sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Kejadian itu terus-menerus diputar ulang dalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak, biasanya diiringi dengan gema sirine mobil pemadam dan kobaran api yang hampir selalu membuat natsume meringkuk ketakutan.

Tawa renyah Matoba Seiji menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata saat Natsume hampir tenggelam dalam ketakutannya. Ia mendongak, melihat langsung bagaimana laki-laki dengan yukata hitam yang duduk beberapa meter didepannya tertawa hingga matanya menyipit—seperti ia baru saja melihat Natsume melawak. "sepertinya kau memang membenciku, tapi Natsume-kun, pertanyaanmu tadi rasanya sedikit berlebihan. Natori bahkan belum menyerahkan hak asuhmu sampai saat ini. Kebetulan kau mengingatkanku, jadi aku akan mendatanginya besok." lalu dengan kelicikan yang tidak pernah berubah setiap ia tersenyum, Matoba melanjutkan, "soal tas—aku memang tidak tahu dimana para pelayanku meletakkannya tapi jika yuujincho yang sedang kau khawatirkan—buku itu ada diruang kerjaku." Membuat Natsume terbelalak karenanya.

"kau—kau bilang tidak akan merebutnya dariku?! Kau berbohong?!"

Matoba Seiji masih tersenyum saat 'ahh—' yang sarat akan pemahaman berhasil lolos dari sela bibirnya. "aku tidak berbohong Natsume-kun. Aku tidak merebut buku kesayanganmu, aku hanya memindahkannya. Kau bisa mengambilnya saat selesai makan malam—atau kau ingin memberikannya padaku? Aku tidak keberatan, tentu saja."

Natsume bahkan tidak akan kaget jika matanya mendadak keluar dan menggelinding diatas tatami. Ia lebih dari sekedar terkejut. "apa yang kau inginkan?! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Matoba?!" Natsume tidak lagi mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Matoba Seiji—tidak, Natsume memang tidak pernah mengerti. Jika memang ia menginginkan kekuatan—kendali dari para siluman—Matoba bahkan berhasil merebut yuujincho. Lalu apa lagi? Natsume bukan pengusir setan. Ia tidak mengerti mantra, jimat atau sesuatu seperti itu. Apa yang diinginkannya?! Kenapa harus Natsume?!

"aku tertarik padamu, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan? Saat kau bertamu ke rumahku dihutan timur dan jika ingatanku benar, aku bahkan sudah mengulurkan tangan dan mengajakmu bergabung dengan klan Matoba saat itu. Apa kau melupakannya, Natsume-kun?"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku menolak!" Matoba Seiji hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli saat mendengarnya, lalu pada Natsume ia berkata, "aku tidak mudah menyerah, Natsume-kun. Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian—

Aku akan menyerahkan yuujincho-mu kembali, melindungimu dari siluman bahkan membiayai apapun yang kau butuhkan. Nah—syaratnya mudah, berhentilah melotot padaku karena sungguh, kau tidak cocok melakukannya. Lalu mulailah untuk hidup dan membiasakan diri disini. Bagaimana?"

Natsume hanya diam saat Matoba melanjutkan, "perjanjian ini bahkan tidak memberikan keuntungan apapun padaku. Aku tidak memintamu mengendalikan teman-teman silumanmu untuk membantuku, aku tidak membatasi pergerakanmu—kau bebas pergi kemanapun dirumah ini, tapi sebaiknya kau selalu bersama seseorang. Beberapa siluman tangkapanku masih perlu waktu untuk dijinakkan atau mengenal majikan mereka, itu sedikit berbahaya. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Natsume masih membeku ditempatnya, nampak benar-benar memikirkan tawaran Matoba. Yuujincho berada ditangan laki-laki itu dan Natsume tidak bisa membiarkannya terlalu lama. "kenapa? Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Natsume-kun. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, aku tidak mengambilmu dari Natori untuk membuatmu mati—entah itu kelaparan atau karena alasan lain. Aku akan dapat masalah dari kepolisian, lagi pula. Bukan masalah besar memang—tapi aku sangat berhati-hati pada masalah apapun."

"perjanjian itu— aku hanya akan berada disini. Aku tidak akan membantumu dalam kegiatan pengusiran setan atau bahkan menurutimu seperti para pelayan." Matoba Seiji tersenyum, bergumam "benar sekali."

Lalu Natsume melanjutkan, "Sekarang kembalikan yuujincho padaku."

"itu artinya kita sepakat?"

Natsume mengangguk, "aku hanya akan berada disini. Hanya itu."

"baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan menyelesaikan makan malammu?" matoba tersenyum puas saat tanpa banyak bicara Natsume meraih sumpit dan mulai makan. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menghabiskan setengah dari porsi makan malamnya saat akhirnya ia meletakkan sumpit dan bergumam, 'aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya.' Lalu kembali menatap Matoba, menuntut. Laki-laki beryukata hitam didepannya hanya membalas dengan senyum puas sebelum berdiri dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Natsume hampir terkejut saat matoba mengulurkan tangan didepannya, berniat membantu Natsume berdiri. Natsume mengabaikannya, tentu saja—tapi itu tidak mengganggu Matoba sama sekali. Seperti mulai terbiasa dengan semua penolakan natsume.

Matoba Seiji membimbingnya melewati lorong-lorong panjang khas rumah bergaya jepang kuno. Ada lilin yang menyala dilantai, terbungkus lentera kertas dengan motif khas jepang. Berjejer disepanjang lorong. Ada jarak dua atau tiga meter yang memisahkan lilin satu dengan lainnya. Dibalik shoji—yang Natsume yakin—terhubung dengan halaman, beberapa siluman pelayan Matoba berkeliaran. Seperti berpatroli disekeliling rumah. Juga siluet-siluet ranting pohon atau guguran sakura khas musim semi. Natsume berhenti saat Matoba membuka salah satu shoji dan masuk kedalamnya. Ruangan itu lebih terang. Interiornya mengingatkan Natsume pada ruang baca—dengan banyaknya rak-rak tinggi berisi buku. Natsume menaruh perhatian penuh pada setiap gerakan Matoba, memperhatikan bagaimana ia mengambil yuujincho dari salah satu rak dan menyodorkannya pada Natsume. "aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan ini, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, Natsume-kun."

Natsume mengambilnya dan memeluk yuujincho didadanya. Berusaha percaya apapun yang dikatakan Matoba—bahwa yuujincho baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Natsume membiarkan tangan Matoba menyentuh punggungnya dan membimbingnya keluar, mengantarkannya kembali ke kamar dalam keheningan. Natsume hanya bergumam, "terima kasih." saat mereka akhirnya dipisahkan oleh shoji yang tertutup. Natsume tidak tahu, malam itu Matoba Seiji tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda.

Natsume tidak ingat, jam berapa atau sejak kapan ia tertidur. Saat ia dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk, ia sudah berada diatas futon—dengan yuujincho dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu, Natsume tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi jadi ia bangun dan mulai membalik halaman yuujincho dengan kerinduan. Setelah puas, natsume menyimpannya dalam laci di meja kecil disudut ruangan kemudian melangkah untuk membuka shoji yang terhubung dengan halaman. Natsume berniat duduk sebentar diteras, sekedar menikmati bulan—jika ada. Natsume tidak terlalu memperhatikan siklus bulan, sebenarnya—atau sekedar menikmati hembusan angin musim semi.

Mimpi buruk membuatnya butuh sedikit udara segar. Ini bukan mimpi buruk pertamanya, Natsume sering mengalaminya bahkan ketika ia tinggal bersama keluarga Fujiwara. Natsume sangat mudah terbawa, terlebih jika ada yokai dengan perasaan kuat disekitarnya. Natsume akan dengan mudah melihat masa lalu yokai itu dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tidak semuanya baik, beberapa bahkan cukup mengerikan untuk dilihat anak seusianya. Tapi kehidupan membuat Natsume lebih dewasa dari pada usianya, lebih pendiam dan lebih pemalu dari anak kebanyakan. Ia tidak terbiasa banyak bicara, Natsume juga tidak terbiasa menceritakan kehidupannya pada orang lain—termasuk mimpi-mimpinya. Kebiasaan yang mulai hilang saat ia bertemu teman-temannya, teman manusianya atau teman silumannya.

Ada desah lelah yang lolos dari sela bibir pemuda itu saat akhirnya Natsume mengusap wajahnya diantara terpaan dinginnya angin musim semi. Ia sedang bersandar disalah satu sisi shoji saat teriakan pelayan Matoba memecah. Derap langkah beberapa orang yang berlari mendekat membuatnya yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Natsume penasaran, tentu saja—Natsume sangat mudah penasaran—jadi ia melangkah mendekat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Bunyi 'buk—buk' keras terdengar saat Natsume baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Lalu dari sana—dari tikungan yang gelap karena malam—sesuatu meluncur cepat, menerjang langsung kearah Natsume. Natsume tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia terdorong oleh sesuatu yang besar dan kuat hingga jatuh dan terlempar beberapa meter. Natsume bahkan belum bangkit dari keterkejutannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar menggigit bahunya, membuatnya terangkat ke udara.

Natsume tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi rasa panas dan perih dibahunya membuat Natsume berteriak sekuat tenaga—berteriak hingga ia kegelapan menjemputnya.

**tbc.**

-o-

haloooooo /w/ jumpa lagi,

sebelumnya ijinkan aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri mampir kesini. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika kalian mengijinkan aku mengetahui sedikit pendapat kalian lewat kolom review_ jika kalian tidak keberatan, tentu saja.

baiklah, sekarang apa? pairing? matoba natsume, tentu saja. bukankah kelihatan sangat jelas, atau aku yang tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar? sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan benar_ tapi kita bisa mengabaikan itu sekarang. kumohon_

terima kasih juga untuk **anclyne-san** untuk masukannya, aku tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan soal penggunaan huruf kapital sebelum ini_ aku menyerahkan seluruhnya pada xD

tapi sungguh, aku berusaha memperbakinya sekarang. pasti itu sangat mengganggu, jadi aku sangatt minta maaf.

lalu untuk penggunaan tanda "_" , itu lebih kepada kebiasaanku, tapi aku juga berusaha memperbaikinya kali ini. terima kasih. apakah masih ada hal lain yang terlihat janggal dan mengganggu? aku tidak akan keberatan jika diberitahu, sungguh_ aku justru berterimakasih untuk itu.

baiklah_ kurasa itu saja. aku tidak tahu harus menyampaikan apa lagi_ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	3. Chapter 3 -adik laki-laki?-

-o-

Matoba Seiji adalah seorang yang penuh perhitungan—ia dibesarkan untuk menjadi kepala klan, dididik untuk tidak melakukan apapun berdasarkan emosi. Semuanya direncanakan, dipikirkan dan diperhitungkan dengan masak. Keuntungan juga kerugiannya.

Ia—Matoba Seiji, tidak pernah satu kalipun sepanjang hidupnya—setidaknya sejauh apa yang terekam dalam otaknya—bertindak terburu-buru atau katakanlah, terbawa emosi. Bukan, bukannya Matoba tidak punya emosi—tentu saja ia punya, bagaimanapun ia tetap manusia, bahkan yokaipun dipenuhi emosi—ia hanya menggunakannya pada tempatnya. Sesuai keperluan dan tentu saja, tidak berlebihan.

Tapi malam ini, Matoba Seiji meragukan kemampuan kontrol emosinya. Malam ini—atau lebih tepatnya saat ia, Matoba Seiji melihat Natsume hampir dimakan yokai peliharaannya. Natsume yang baru kemarin lusa berhasil ia boyong ke kediaman Matoba—dengan sedikit paksaan tentu saja—hampir dimakan yokai peliharaannya. Seekor yokai berbentuk kepala besar—dengan mulut dan mata yang juga besar, tentu saja—dengan taring tajam yang bahkan tidak bisa bicara.

Ahh—juga beracun.

Yokai itu terlepas dari segelnya sebelum bisa dijinakkan, entah karena apa—Matoba belum sempat mencari tahu. Saat itu ia baru kembali dari ruang kerjanya—ia harus mengurus sebuah perusahaan disamping urusan supranatural, walaupun Matoba hanya perlu membaca laporan yang dikirimkan bawahannya—dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat ketika kegaduhan itu dimulai. Awalnya Matoba berniat mengabaikannya—ia punya pelayan yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi entah apa yang jadi penyebab kegaduhan saat itu—tapi perasaannya mengatakan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Katakanlah ia cemas—atau bahkan khawatir entah karena apa. Sekali lagi, Matoba Seiji bukanlah seseorang yang bergerak karena dorongan perasaan—akan berbeda jika naluri 'pengusir setan'nya yang bekerja.

Matoba tidak bermaksud mengikuti perasaannya, tapi saat tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menenteng busur dan anak panah sementara kakinya bergerak membawanya ke sumber masalah—Matoba tahu ada yang salah dengannya. Ia bahkan membuat rencana untuk mengunjungi kuil dan berlatih pengendalian diri sekali lagi—tentu saja secara diam-diam.

Ia mulai berlari saat sadar darimana kegaduhan itu berasal—atau terdengar. Pavilliun timur dan itu berarti Natsume. Otaknya mulai bekerja, mengingat dan menerka kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi tapi Matoba hanya berhasil merangkai satu kalimat.

Natsume sendirian.

Ya—Natsume-nya sendirian. Sejauh ingatannya, tidak ada kucing bulat—yang Matoba kenali sebagai pengawal Natsume—atau yokai lain bersamanya. Ia sepenuhnya sendirian dan hanya didampingi beberapa yokai pelayan yang Matoba perintahkan untuk menjaganya—tanpa sepengetahuan Natsume tentu saja. Ia tidak mau Natsume merasa terkurung, atau merasa diawasi.

Yuujincho?—yaa, Natsume punya Yuujincho bersamanya. Ia bisa menggunakannya—memanggil seekor siluman untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi tidak. Informasi yang diterimanya sejauh ini mengatakan Natsume tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil siluman untuk membantunya—yokai-yokai itu biasanya datang dengan sendirinya untuk membantu Natsume. Ia hanya mengembalikan nama mereka, tidak mengendalikan atau memerintahkan apapun.

Matoba berusaha keras menenangkan diri—ia panik tentu saja—memikirkan jalan apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan Natsume untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi saat lengkingan keras—yang kemudian dikenali Matoba sebagai teriakan kesakitan Natsume Takashi—terdengar, Matoba kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia berlari—kencang seperti anak panah. Pikirannya tidak lagi bekerja. Ia hanya berlari dan mengutuk kakinya yang tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat, lalu saat bola mata sekelam malam itu menangkap sosok pirang yang menjerit kesakitan diantara gigi runcing siluman berwujud sepotong kepala besar dengan rambut putih panjang yang berayun diudara, Matoba melesatkan anak panahnya bahkan tanpa berpikir.

Siluman itu hancur dalam hitungan detik sementara tubuh Natsume terjatuh menghantam tanah- terbaring begitu saja diantara rumput halaman yanng mulai tinggi. Matoba berlari—meraih tubuh pingsan Natsume dari atas rumput lalu berteriak pada siapapun yang ada disana, "BAWAKAN OBAT! CEPAT!"

Matoba memindahkan tubuh Natsume ke atas teras lantas menyingkap kasar yukata merah yang menutupi pundaknya. Taring siluman itu tidak mencederai tulang Natsume tapi itu tidak serta merta membuat Matoba menghela nafas lega. Ada luka tusuk serius disana—bekas taring yang menancap cukup dalam— luka lebam dan beberapa goresan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Yukatanya penuh darah—dibagian pundak dan sedikit dipunggung—membuat warna merahnya semakin gelap, bahkan hampir hitam mengingat minimnya pencahayaan. Ia menoleh saat derap langkah pelayan menyapa telinganya. Seorang pelayan laki-laki yang membawa kotak obat, seorang membawa perban — dan seorang lain yang membawa baskom air. Ia meninggalkan Natsume dan berlari merebut kotak obat dari tangan pelayannya dengan tidak sabar lalu kembali berlari secepat mungkin ke samping Natsume. Tangannya membuka kasar kotak obat dan langsung mengambil botol alkohol dan segumpal kapas—membersihkan luka Natsume dari tanah dan darah. Matoba hanya diam—mengabaikan sepenuhnya tatapan bingung dan khawatir para pelayannya. Tangannya kini mulai memberi antiseptic pada luka Natsume—yang diluar dugaan, tidak separah kelihatannya. Saat seorang pelayan menyodorkan segulung perban—ia menerimanya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya.

Matoba hanya melihat Natsume dan lukanya—ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan sekelilingnya. Pelayan-pelayannya atau seekor rubah berbulu putih susu yang mengintip dari balik pohon sakura.

Ia masih mengabaikan pelayan-pelayannya bahkan setelah selesai mengobati Natsume. Ia berdiri kemudian membungkuk dan menyusupkan tangannya dibawah lutut dan leher Natsume—mengangkatnya dalam satu sentakan. "bawakan kimono bersih untuknya." Ia berkata—pada siapapun yang ada disana, kemudian pergi. Membawa sendiri Natsume ke kamarnya—kamar Natsume tentu saja. Matoba bahkan tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Natsume jika ia membawanya ke kamar pribadinya. Kamar Natsume lebih dekat, lagi pula.

Matoba tahu ada racun dalam taring siluman yang menyerang Natsume. Racun yang tidak bisa diobati dengan obat-obatan manusia. Racunnya mungkin tidak terlalu berbahaya sampai mematikan, biasanya hanya menimbulkan demam disertai nyeri selama beberapa hari—tapi itu tidak membuatnya mengabaikan kenyataan Natsume keracunan. "buah beri akazasa— bawakan beri akazasa padaku, malam ini juga." Matoba bergumam dan siluman pelayannya—yang bertubuh hitam legam dengan yukata putih pucat—muncul, membungkuk padanya kemudian mundur hingga menembus shoji dan menghilang. Beri Akazasa, jika ingatannya tidak salah, buah merah kecil itu bisa menjadi penawar racun siluman. Ahh—mungkin ia perlu menjelajah hutan dan mencari bibitnya untuk ditanam di kebun belakang kediaman Matoba, buah itu cukup bermanfaat sepertinya.

.

.

.

Natsume masih belum sadar dan sepertinya mulai demam—Matoba baru saja menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, melirik kimono putih polos yang kini membalut sempurna tubuh kecil Natsume—Matoba menganti yukata merahnya yang penuh darah dengan kimono tidur, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dokter juga sudah datang dan memeriksa Natsume. dokter itu tidak melakukan banyak hal selain memberi suntikan dan menulis resep—salah satu pelayannya sedang ke apotik untuk menebus resep itu sekarang—kemudian pergi dengan diantar oleh seorang pelayan Matoba, yang berkimono putih dengan monstuki hitam. Misao baru saja membawa secangkir kecil cairan merah kehitaman yang terlihat seperti darah. Ekstrak beri Akazasa.

Matoba menghela nafasnya sekali lagi— Ini bahkan belum tiga hari Natsume tinggal bersamanya dan ia sudah dua kali jatuh sakit. Apa keputusannya memaksa Natsume tinggal bersama benar-benar seburuk itu? Ia—Matoba Seiji sebenarnya hanya punya sebuah alasan sederhana. Sangat sederhana—sesederhana ucapan seorang anak yang meminta adik pada orang tuanya. Ia mungkin menggunakan cara yang sedikit—katakanlah memaksa, tapi alasannya memang hanya itu. Tidak Yuujincho—ia bisa dengan mudah merebutnya jika ingin—atau kemampuan Natsume—

Yang diluar dugaannya—bukan hanya menyaksikan eksistensi yokai dan ayakashi, tapi juga kemampuannya menembus mimpi. Belum terasah memang. Natsume bahkan belum menyadarinya—tapi Matoba tahu Natsume cukup berpotensi. Matoba bisa mengabaikan itu semua semudah ia melepaskan anak panah. Sekali lagi—bukan itu tujuannya, tapi Matoba akan menganggapnya sebagai bonus. Tentu saja.

Menjadi anak tunggal kadang membuatnya—katakanlah sedikit kesepian. Matoba tentu tidak pernah—tidak akan pernah—mengakui hal itu. Tidak pada mendiang orang tuanya, atau pada siapapun. Keberadaan Natsume baginya, seperti adik kecil yang nakal—yang berteriak karena diganggu kakak laki-lakinya. Tatapan tajamnya, atau kalimat-kalimatnya—atau hanya sekedar keberadaannya. Hal itu membuat Matoba mengangkat alis bingung, tertawa, tersenyum juga curiga. Ia—Natsume seperti adik laki-laki yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kotak rahasianya dalam rumah pohon. Menyembunyikan—menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Matoba.

Seperti kakak laki-laki usil yang biasanya—Matoba Seiji tentu saja penasaran. Ia mencari, mengorek, bahkan meminta beberapa pelayannya untuk menyelidiki Natsume—pelayan Manusianya juga pelayan silumannya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun saat menemukan kotak harta rahasia adik kecilnya—yuujincho juga bakat Natsume sebagai Yumemi—selain tersenyum geli. Tidak menyangka—sama sekali tidak—adik kecilnya akan semenarik ini. Matoba semakin menginginkannya, tentu saja. Dengan semua kemampuan Natsume—Matoba tidak perlu khawatir tentang pendapat orang-orang tua di klan.

Ia melakukan banyak hal untuk mengundang Natsume bergabung dengan klan Matoba—ia memulainya dari cara yang halus, tentu saja. Ia bersabar—menghormati kebahagiaan Natsume bersama keluarga kecil Fujiwara. Diam-diam berharap Natsume merasa lelah dengan apa yang disembunyikannya kemudian datang padanya.

Lalu kebakaran itu terjadi. Kebakaran aneh yang seperti disengaja. Matoba bersumpah—ia sama sekali tidak ikut campur dalam kebakaran itu. Tidak sedikitpun. Ia hanya curiga—katakanlah ini naluri pengusir setannya—dan memerintahkan beberapa pelayannya untuk menyelidiki. Mengejutkan saat tahu kecurigaannya terbukti.

Seseorang—atau sesuatu—berada dibelakang kebakaran besar kediaman Fujiwara. Matoba tidak tahu siapa dalangnya—ia belum tahu—saat akhirnya Matoba menghentikan penyelidikannya. Ia tidak punya cukup alasan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan. Natsumenya baik-baik saja, lagi pula.

Natsume berada dalam perwalian Natori Shuichi adalah informasi berikutnya yang diterima Matoba dari pelayan-pelayannya. Dari semua teman-temannya, kenapa Natsume harus bersama Natori Shuichi. Pria pirang yang mengepalai klan Natori—salah satu klan pengguna kertas jimat. Ia cemburu—tentu saja. Ia semakin cemburu saat—secara diam-diam—mendengar sendiri panggilan 'kakak' yang ditujukan untuk Natori. Natsumenya memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan 'kakak'?

Matoba cemburu—tentu saja. Ia menginginkan status itu sejak dulu dan saat orang lain mendapatkannya? Ia tidak terima—tentu saja ia tidak akan menerimanya.

Sejak itu Matoba mulai melancarkan tekanan-tekanan pada Natori—tentu saja dibelakang Natsume. Ia memulainya dengan ancaman-ancaman ringan dan berakhir dengan mengirim beberapa siluman untuk melukai pria pirang itu—melukai, tidak membunuhnya—dan Natsume datang padanya. Matoba tidak langsung mendapatkan keinginannya—senyuman Natsume dan panggilan 'kakak' untuknya. Natsume menunjukkan sikap permusuhan—bahkan dilangkah pertamanya memasuki kediaman Matoba.

Matoba tahu, ia harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama—jadi Matoba hanya tersenyum bahkan ketika Natsume melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

"ahh—sepertinya memang sulit." Ia, Matoba menggumam pelan lalu menghela nafas. Ia masih diposisi yang sama sejak, entah sejak kapan—bersila disisi futon Natsume, mengamati baik-baik bagaimana dada pemuda itu naik turun tidak teratur. Matoba memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian memijat keningnya. Kepalanya pusing sekarang—tentu saja, ia bergadang dua hari ini—dan seolah tidak peduli, otaknya terus mengingat daftar rencana pertemuan yang harus ia hadiri besok. Matoba mengerang, mengutuk ingatannya sendiri—bersamaan dengan erangan lain yang kemudian diketahui berasal dari Natsume.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu bergerak, mengerjab lesu sementara bola mata keemasan miliknya berusaha menemukan fokus. Matoba melihatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, tidak menyangka Natsume akan sadar secepat ini—tapi Matoba diam-diam bersyukur. Saat Natsume mendapatkan kembali fokus penglihatannya, ia bergumam "apa yang terjadi—" dengan suara serak. Matoba tersenyum—seperti biasanya—kemudian berkata, "ada yokai liar yang lepas dari kurungan dan sempat melukaimu. Tidak parah, tapi racunnya mungkin akan menyebabkan sedikit perih."

"—yokai?"

Tanpa menjawab, Matoba menyusupkan tangannya dibawah leher Natsume dan membantunya bangun. "minumlah obatmu, ini bisa menetralisir racun siluman." Ia menyodorkan cangkir kecil berisi cairan merah kehitaman. Natsume mengernyit saat merasakan perih dipundaknya, tapi ia tidak menolak perlakuan Matoba. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak sekarang dan sesuatu yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi, membuat Natsume sedikit mengubah pandangannya pada Matoba. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Matoba telah melukai Natori dan Natsume masih belum memaafkannya.

Natsume hanya berhasil menelan seteguk obat yang disodorkan Matoba padanya. Alisnya mengernyit. Ada rasa asam manis yang familiar dilidahnya, ia pernah meminum obat—entah apa—itu, entah dimana. Natsume tidak bisa mengingatnya—tidak saat kepalanya berdentum-dentum sakit. Ada desahan lega yang lolos dari sela bibirnya saat Natsume kembali berbaring, ia bersyukur Matoba memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik—tapi Natsume mengernyit saat Matoba mengusap rambutnya setelah itu.

Natsume bukan anak manja—dan ia tidak terbiasa dimanja, terutama oleh seorang laki-laki yang terbiasa memanah yokai hingga hancur. Rasanya seperti merasakan belaian lembut seorang pembunuh—ahh, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Semua orang—setidaknya yang tahu kemampuan Natsume—tahu, pemuda itu peduli pada yokai seperti ia peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Natsume bergaul cukup baik dengan beberapa siluman— nama besar klan Matoba tidak pernah terdengar dalam konotasi baik ditelinganya—dan sekarang Matoba Seiji, kepala klan Matoba yang terkenal sadis dikalangan yokai dan siluman itu sedang mengusap kepalanya. Natsume bahkan bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar lullabi yang digumamkan laki-laki itu untuknya.

Ia jadi merasa seperti bayi.

Ini—aneh.

-o-

aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa_ tapi terima kasih lagi karena sudah mampir dan membaca 'Matahari tengah Malam' dan setidaknya ijinkan aku mengetahui pendapat kalian dari kolom review~

sekarang mari kita balas reviewnya_

pertama **anclyne-san_** halo lagi, kurasa dan terima kasih sudah mampir. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu atau semua yang mengharapkan kisah romantis seiji dan takashi. tentu aku akan mengintip sedikit keromantisan mereka, tapi tidak akan menjurus pada sebuah pernikahan. apakah itu mengecewakan? aku harap tidak. bahkan hubungan adik dan kakak bisa menjadi sesuatu romantis_ dalam artian tertentu, tentu saja.

aku akan senang jika kamu bersedia mampir lagi, sungguh.

lalu, **akabane kazawa-san _** halo, salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah mampir. ahahahaa_ tentu Natsume bukan milik Seiji, tapi ia bisa jadi sangat posesif jadi sebaiknya berhati-hatilah jika kamu berencana berebut adik kecilnya.

friendship? ohh_ aku berharap lebih tentu saja. Matoba tidak akan bertindak terlalu jauh jika ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai pertemanan yang murni. siapa yang bisa menolak adik kecil semanis Natsume? bukan Matoba pastinya_

aku akan senang jika kamu mau mampir lagi dan memberikan sedikit pendapatmu. aku harap kamu menyukainya.

dan yang terakhir_ **orieku kazemia-san_** sudah kulanjutkan sesuai keinginanmu. aku harap kau menyukainya dan mampirlah lagi untuk memberi pendapat. ahh_ salam kenal dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya :)

baiklah, itu saja. terima kasih lagi, dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

salam :)


	4. Chapter 4 -Mimpi-

.

.

enjoy it

-o-

.

.

.

Natsume tidak ingat sejak kapan ia tertidur atau sejak kapan belaian tangan Matoba Seiji menjadi sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan. Membuatnya lupa bagaimana rasa perih akibat luka dibahunya atau bagaimana kepalanya berdentum-dentum seperti siap meledak kapan saja. Natsume tidak mengatakannya, tentu saja—ia menyimpannya sendiri—bahkan ketika ia, Natsume Takashi menemukan pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk bersandar didepan shoji yang terhubung ke halaman di pagi berikutnya. Tertidur.

Natsume tidak mengatakan apapun—ia bahkan tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menoleh—menolak untuk bangun karena bahunya sakit setiap kali Natsume mencoba bergerak—dan melihat bagaimana Matoba Seiji tertidur, tampak nyaman dengan posisi tidur yang jauh dari nyaman. Laki-laki itu duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar pada sisi shoji yang sedikit terbuka—masih menampakkan bagaimana bunga sakura berguguran dengan langit biru jernih sebagai latarnya. Poni rambutnya yang sedikit panjang terurai disalah satu sisi wajahnya, menutupi sebelah matanya yang berlapis kertas jimat—kimono hitamnya dan bau darah yang tercium diantara angin musim semi. Natsume bertanya-tanya, bagaimana wajah pemuda itu jika penutup matanya terbuka—tapi Natsume tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Matoba pernah mengatakan, ada siluman yang mengincar mata kanannya. Matoba bahkan pernah mencoba menunjukkan mata kanannya pada Natsume, tapi Natsume terlalu takut untuk melihatnya.

Lebih dari itu, Natsume diherankan dengan penglihatannya. Jika Natsume tidak salah mengingat, ini hari ketiganya tinggal di kediaman Matoba dan Natsume belum melihat satupun yokai—selain yokai pelayan Matoba dan yokai yang menyerangnya semalam. Itu tidak dihitung karena Matoba membawa mereka masuk, bahkan mengurung beberapa siluman lainnya disuatu tempat dirumah ini.

Natsume menghabiskan sepanjang hari kemarin dengan melihat bunga—perasaannya sedang buruk dan sungguh, Natsume sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun—dan ia bahkan tidak melihat satupun yokai kecil yang biasanya berkeliaran disekeliling rumah. Bahkan kamarnya terasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Natsume tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana atau apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu mengingat tidak ada satupun interior kamarnya yang berubah atau bahkan berganti warna. Natsume tahu ada yang berubah—ia hanya tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Udaranya, bahkan anginnya mengingatkan Natsume pada kuil.

Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Apapun itu membuat Natsume sedikit kesepian, terlebih dengan absennya eksistensi yokai disekelilingnya—tidak sepenuhnya hilang mengingat kehadiran pelayan-pelayan Matoba, tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak dihitung.

Ia seperti berada didunia yang berbeda. Bagaimanapun Natsume mulai terbiasa menerima kunjungan liar Hinoe dan teman-teman silumannya ditengah malam. Mereka menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan seenaknya mengadakan pesta—membuat Natsume terkantuk-kantuk dipagi berikutnya. Lalu saat kebiasaan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Natsume tentu saja merasa kesepian.

Hinoe masih datang saat Natsume tinggal bersama Natori—walau tidak sesering sebelumnya. Ada yokai-yokai kecil yang juga berkeliaran disekitar apartemen Natori dan beberapa disekitar sekolah. Natsume tidak pernah benar-benar kehilangan eksistensi yokai-yokai itu sebelum ini.

Kediaman Matoba mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan. Sejauh ingatannya, tidak ada satupun berita baik yang beredar dikalangan yokai terkait dengan Matoba. Kebanyakan kabar berisi ketakutan atau kemarahan yokai atau bahkan perburuan. Bukan hal yang baik jadi rasanya wajar jika yokai menghindari rumah ini. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk datang dan mampir—yang mana bisa saja menyebabkan yokai-yokai itu tertangkap dan berakhir dalam belanga bersegel. Tidak akan jadi masalah besar untuk Misuzu atau Nyanko-sensei—tapi akan jadi masalah serius untuk yokai lain yang lebih lemah.

Tidak ada siapapun yang terlalu bodoh untuk datang dan tertangkap, lagi pula. Tidak manusia. Tidak juga yokai.

Mungkin akan berbeda jika yokai itu memang berniat menyerang kediaman Matoba—atau juga yokai liar yang tertarik dengan energi orang-orang dari klan ini. Natsume penasaran—tapi ia bisa bertanya nanti.

Natsume percaya keberadaan Yokai sebagai bagian penting dari dunia. Sebagai penyeimbang— sebuah dunia yang memang sudah seharusnya ada.

Seperti halnya manusia, tidak semua yokai bersikap ganas dan tidak terkendali—beberapa memang seperti itu— tapi tidak semuanya. Natsume bertemu banyak yokai yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Yokai dengan kebanggaan, kebahagiaan, juga kesedihannya sendiri. Mereka tidak berbeda dengan manusia—selain bentuk dan eksistensinya yang tidak biasa. Yokai-yokai itu mengajari Natsume tentang kehidupan. Tentang cinta, kesungguhan, penantian, kekecewaan, kebanggaan bahkan tentang persahabatan. Ia harus berterima kasih pada mereka, karena Natsume tidak lagi mengutuk kemampuannya saat ini.

Bicara tentang terima kasih, Natsume juga harus berterima kasih pada Matoba. Laki-laki itu sudah merawatnya semalaman dan Natsume tidak mau menjadi seorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Mengenai caranya—Natsume masih memikirkannya. Ia bukannya tidak pernah berterima kasih pada seseorang sepanjang hidupnya. Natsume menerima bantuan yang lebih dari orang-orang disekitarnya—bahkan termasuk yokai dan ayakashi. Ia hanya tidak tahu. Natsume tidak pernah mencoba mengenal Matoba Seiji seperti ia mencoba mengenali orang-orang disekelilingnya jadi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk berterimakasih padanya. Natsume takut pada eksistensi laki-laki itu melebihi ketakutannya pada segala hal. Ada banyak hal yang melatarbelakangi ketakutannya—menyembunyikan Yuujincho, perburuan siluman yang dilakukan Matoba sampai pada senyum dingin laki-laki itu.

Natsume juga belum memaafkannya karena telah melukai Natori dan Hiiragi.

Tapi kemudian mimpi itu memaksanya mengubah sedikit pandangannya pada Matoba. Mimpinya tadi malam—tentang anak laki-laki dengan helaian sekelam malam yang berlarian. Kimono putih susu dan monstuki hitam yang berkibar lembut mengikuti gerakannya.

.

.

.

Natsume tidak tahu, sejak kapan atau berapa lama ia melamun. Saat matanya mengerjap seperti baru kembali ke dunia nyata, Natsume menemukan Matoba disisinya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya seperti melihat sesuatu yang lucu—lalu ia berkata, "jika ingin berterima kasih, aku akan senang jika kau mencoba memanggilku kakak mulai sekarang, Natsume-kun."

Natsume berpikir, apa mungkin Matoba Seiji bisa membaca pikiran?

Kakak?

Matoba Seiji tertawa, ada nada geli yang terdengar jelas dalam tawanya—lalu pada Nastume, ia berkata, "tidak—" ada jeda sejenak dimana Matoba berusaha menghentikan tawanya, Natsume melihatnya dengan alis berkerut bingung kemudian Matoba melanjutkan, "aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi menebak apa yang kau pikirkan bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit Natsume-kun. Kau seperti halaman buku yang terbuka."

Natsume masih belum mengatakan apapun saat perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang yang membuka pintu shoji yang terhubung dengan lorong. Natsume mengenalinya sebagai salah satu pelayan Matoba dari kimono hitamnya. Dia seorang wanita yang sedikit lebih tua dari touko-san, dengan rambut hitam yang disanggul rapi dan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Ia tidak melangkah masuk karena Matoba menghampirinya didepan shoji sebelum wanita itu melangkah lebih jauh. "kau boleh pergi. Ahh—bisa kau bawakan sarapan untuk Natsume kesini, Misao?" Matoba berkata. Wanita pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Matoba setelah membungkuk hormat. Matoba tidak sempat melihatnya menghilang diujung lorong karena laki-laki itu langsung menutup shoji dan kembali ke sisi Natsume—dengan nampan berisi gelas kecil ditangannya.

"kau bisa bangun, Natsume. Ini harus diminum sebelum sarapan—Misao bilang rasanya akan membuatmu memuntahkan sarapanmu jika diminum setelahnya. Aku meminta Misao mengantarkan sarapanmu kesini jadi kau tidak perlu kemana-mana, tapi saat kondisimu membaik kau harus mulai makan bersamaku diruang makan. Kau tidak bisa terus berada dikamar lagi pula."

Matoba meletakkan nampan kayu dengan bunyi 'tuk' pelan diatas tatami—tepat disamping futon Natsume—kemudian membantu Natsume bangun. Ada perih yang menjalari bahunya saat Natsume bergerak, membuatnya tanpa sadar merintih—lalu Natsume menyadari yukatanya telah berganti kimono tidur yang putih polos. Matoba memberinya segelas kecil cairan merah kental yang sama dengan yang diminumnya semalam saat Natsume berhasil menyamankan dirinya diatas futon. "ini akan mengurangi perihnya."

Natsume hanya menghabiskan setengah dari cairan yang disodorkan padanya sebelum tangan kirinya menjauhkan gelas kecil itu dari bibirnya. Matoba melihatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat saat Natsume mengernyit mengingat rasa asam manis yang familiar dilidahnya. "apa rasanya aneh?" Matoba bertanya.

"kau bisa mencobanya sendiri jika penasaran." Natsume membalasnya acuh.

Siapa yang tahu jika Matoba benar-benar meminum sisa cairan itu didetik berikutnya. Natsume tanpa sadar tersenyum geli saat melihat laki-laki itu mengernyit dan menjauhkan gelas itu dari bibirnya cepat-cepat. "rasanya aneh." Matoba berkomentar, lalu ia tersenyum, mengacak rambut Natsume kemudian berkata, "ini senyum pertamamu di rumah ini dan siapa yang menyangka jika itu akan berarti menertawakanku."

Natsume terdiam—menyingkirkan tangan matoba dari kepalanya. "hentikan." Ia berkata, yang kemudian disambut tawa kecil Matoba Seiji. Natsume berpikir—apa yang membuat Matoba selalu tertawa saat Natsume sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang lucu. Saat tawa laki-laki itu memudar, Natsume bertanya, "siluman itu—apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"aku membunuhnya." Matoba menjawab. Suaranya datar seperti sedang mengomentari cuaca. Natsume melihatnya dengan mata membulat terkejut yang dibalas dengan tangan besar Matoba Seiji yang mengacak rambutnya.

Harusnya Natsume bisa menduga—harusnya ia tidak bertanya jika Nastume tahu akan seperti apa jawabannya. Pada akhirnya Natsume tidak berkomentar apapun—pada tindakan Matoba Seiji atau pada tangan besar yang mengacak rambutnya. Natsume hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan baik-baik jari-jari Matoba diantara helaian rambutnya. Natsume berpikir—apa yang membuat Matoba suka mengacak rambutnya. Mereka tidak berdamai sampai semalam—tidak, Natsume belum berdamai dengannya sampai saat ini—dan pagi ini Matoba bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Senyumnya—masih senyum yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Senyum licik yang menyebalkan.

Natsume masih belum mempercayainya—tidak sampai saat ini—tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak semua perlakuan Matoba.

Natori juga memperlakukannya dengan baik—sangat baik malah. Ia hampir bisa kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan sebelum akhirnya Natsume memutuskan membiarkan Matoba membawanya—demi Natori. Ia menemukan sosok kakak pada pemuda pirang itu—tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Natsume benar-benar memanggilnya kakak—lalu sekarang—

Sungguh—Natsume tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tangan besar Matoba Seiji mulai terasa hangat—bahkan senyumnya mulai terasa berbeda. Natsume meremas yukata putihnya erat—berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya—berusaha mengingat siapa Matoba Seiji.

Laki-laki kejam yang melukai Natori dan Hiiragi, yang menjadi dalang dibalik perburuan siluman dan kekacauan dihutan timur. Dia yang tidak punya rasa kasihan—apakah itu pada manusia atau pada yokai.

Natsume menghela nafas sekali lagi, menyingkirkan tangan Matoba dari kepalanya bahkan tanpa melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Ia mengunci pandangannya pada langit dan guguran sakura alih-alih wajah terkejut Matoba Seiji—yang dengan cepat berganti senyum.

"baiklah, Natsume-kun. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan—tapi makanlah dengan benar. Itu termasuk dalam perjanjian kita kemarin, jika kau lupa." Matoba berkata seperti tidak menyadari apapun, kemudian berdiri—memperhatikan kimono tidur putih polos yang membalut tubuh kecil natsume. Ia tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya berkata, "kau suka biru langit atau merah?"

Natsume meliriknya sekilas kemudian berpaling seolah tidak peduli. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Matoba. Seperti tidak terganggu dengan sikap Natsume, Matoba justru lebih terlihat seperti sedang merenung sebelum akhirnya berkata santai, "lupakan. Aku akan membeli yang warna merah—kau cocok dengan warna itu."

Natsume masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu saat Matoba akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Natsume bahkan melupakannya seolah itu tidak pernah mengusiknya saat bayangan anak laki-laki dengan kimono putih kembali bermain dibenaknya.

Ia melirik nampan kayu yang ditinggalkan Matoba—gelas kecil dengan yang isinya hampir kandas.

Natsume hampir tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya—saat ujung jarinya menyentuh bibir gelas yang masih basah oleh sisa-sisa bibir Matoba, memutarinya perlahan-lahan seperti sedang merekam rasa basah dan dingin yang muncul diujung jarinya. Kemudian ia kembali terdiam—membawa tangannya kembali kepangkuan dan berdiam disana. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya Natsume kembali termenung—membiarkan saja benaknya mengulang detil-detil mimpi pertamanya dikediaman Matoba.

Mimpi itu—

Mimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki berusia tidak lebih dari lima tahun. Berambut hitam pendek dengan sepasang mata sekelam malam. Natsume tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas mimpinya—tidak lebih jelas dari derap langkah anak laki-laki yang menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah bergaya jepang kuno. Kimononya seputih salju dengan monstuki hitam yang bergerak mengiringi langkah kecilnya.

Dia—anak laki-laki dalam mimpi Natsume—seperti sedang bersembunyi. Natsume melihat senyum mungil dibibirnya juga perasaan senang yang seperti meluap-luap. Natsume berpikir mungkin anak itu tengah bermain-main—natsume mendengar tawa riangnya yang bersahut-sahutan dengan suara lain. Suara lembut seorang wanita, memanggilnya 'Seiji—seiji' seperti itu.

Lalu tentang seorang laki-laki lain—yang lebih dewasa, dengan kimono hitam dan monstuki merah berpola naga—yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya—yang menggendong sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. Sesuatu yang terbungkus sutra putih.

Natsume tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu—tapi Natsume tahu ia tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang familiar. Anak laki-laki dengan yukata putih dan monstuki hitam itu berlari menghampiri laki-laki yang menggendong sesuatu. Laki-laki yang lebih dewasa menekuk lututnya—menyejajarkan dirinya dengan anak laki-laki dihadapannya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang terbungkus sutra putih dengan gerakan selembut salju yang turun diawal musim dingin. Natsume mendengar anak itu bicara—suara kecil khas anak-anak, yang riang juga ringan, "apa dia akan menjadi adikku?"

"apa kau menginginkannya, Seiji?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk bersemangat lalu dengan tangan kecilnya menyentuh kain sutra dalam gendongan laki-laki yang lebih dewasa. Menyentuhnya hati-hati seperti akan hancur jika ia terlalu bersemangat. Wajahnya merona dan senyum lebar terkembang dibibirnya.

Natsume tidak bisa mendengar suara lainnya setelah itu—ia hanya bisa melihat laki-laki dengan kimono hitam itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Senyum hangat yang menimbulkan perasaan asing untuk Natsume. Perasaan rindu juga sesuatu lainnya yang lebih menyakitkan—kemudian kegelapan menguasainya, seperti menariknya cepat-cepat kembali ke dunia nyata.

Natsume mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan—menyingkap rambutnya kebelakang sebelum menghela nafas lelah. Anak laki-laki itu—

Matoba Seiji. Mimpi itu—apakah milik Matoba Seiji? Apa yang dirasakan laki-laki itu semalam—saat berada didalam kamar yang sama dengannya—hingga membuat Natsume mendapatkan mimpi itu. Natsume tahu ia mudah terbawa—ini bukan pertama kalinya, lagi pula. Biasanya ia hanya akan bermimpi saat ada yokai dengan perasaan kuat disekitarnya—ia tidak pernah mengalami mimpi yang melibatkan masa lalu manusia. Natsume hanya tidak menyangka—

Tawa riang anak kecil yang menyusuri lorong—kegembiraannya yang hampir meluap-luap—laki-laki berkimono hitam dengan rambut yang sama dengannya—dan juga—

Adik?

Bagaimana mungkin sekelebatan mimpi bisa membuat perasaannya berubah begitu cepat. Apa Natsume selalu seperti ini sejak dulu? Apakah takdir sedang mempermainkannya lagi—

.

.

.

"apa sesuatu mengganggumu, Natsume-sama?" seorang wanita menyapanya saat Natsume menoleh pada shoji yang terbuka. Wanita itu membawa masuk meja kecil berisi semangkuk bubur kemudian duduk disisi Natsume— hanya berjarak setengah meter dari Natsume—tersenyum dengan cara yang mengingatkannya pada Touko-san. Natsume melihatnya bingung—tahu kalau wanita ini adalah salah satu pelayan Matoba tapi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Natsume sedang berada diteras yang berhadapan dengan halaman saat wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya—mengabaikan sakit dipundaknya dan duduk disana, memandang langit dan guguran bunga sakura. Natsume mungkin tidak menyukai Matoba Seiji—tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada para pelayan. Mereka tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengannya, lagi pula jadi Natsume membalas senyum wanita didepannya kemudian berkata, "tidak. Tidak ada apapun yang menggangguku." Dengan nada yang sama dengan yang selalu digunakannya saat bicara dengan Touko-san.

Natsume beringsut menghampiri meja kecil dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat—yang dibawakan oleh wanita itu—mengambil sendok dan mulai makan. Tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan—ia memiliki janji dengan Matoba Seiji lagi pula. Natsume bukanlah seseorang yang terbiasa mengingkari janji. Ia tidak menghabiskan setengah dari bubur yang disajikan padanya saat akhirnya meletakkan sendok dan bergumam, "terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Perutnya menolak menerima lebih dari ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memuntahkan kembali sarapannya—tidak didepan seseorang yang sudah bersusah payah membawakan sarapan untuknya—jadi Natsume menutup mulutnya dan mulai beringsut menjauh. Menghindar dari uap panas dan bau bubur yang membuatnya mual. "apa buburnya tidak enak, Natsume-sama?"

"tidak." Natsume membuka mulutnya, berusaha tersenyum ditengah rasa mual yang menguasai perutnya. Pada wanita itu, Natsume berkata, "buburnya sangat enak. Terima kasih karena telah menyiapkan sarapan untukku—" ia berhenti saat tidak tahu harus memanggil wanita dihadapannya dengan sebutan apa.

Seperti menyadari itu, wanita itu tersenyum lalu berkata "kau bisa memanggilku Misao."

"misao-san—

Maaf karena tidak menghabiskannya." Natsume menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa." Misao tersenyum, membawa meja kecil itu bersamanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Natsume melihatnya hingga Misao menutup shoji dan menghilang dibaliknya. Natsume kembali mengunci pandangannya pada langit dan guguran bunga sakura. Ada kilatan janggal dilangit—seperti kilat dilangit cerah—seperti aliran listrik—yang disusul dengan retakan.

Langitnya retak.

Natsume berdiri—menopang tubuhnya pada shoji dan melangkah keluar, melihat lebih jelas bagaimana retakan dilangit menjadi semakin nyata. Ada angin yang terasa aneh—juga perasaan yang familiar.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya langit biru diatas kepala natsume pecah tanpa suara—disusul hembusan angin yang begitu kuat sampai-sampai Natsume menutup matanya, menghindari debu yang mungkin masuk dan mengganggu penglihatannya.

Natsume memaksa matanya terbuka saat merasakan debum keras yang menggetarkan teras tempatnya berdiri.

Makhluk besar dengan bulu putih susu—sepasang mata juga senyum mengejek yang familiar—simbol merah didahinya—dan suaranya yang memanggil—

"lama tidak bertemu, Natsume—"

.

.

.

**tbc.**

-o-

halo lagi /w/

lama tidak bertemu :) jadi bagaimana sekarang? semakin kacau atau seperti apa? nah- tinggalkan komentarmu di kolom review dan biarkan aku mengetahuinya.

lalu balasan review kali ini untuk **orieku kazemia-san** terima kasih reviewnya dan apa pendapatmu kali ini? tolong beritahu aku lagi yaa :)

itu saja rasanya- dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

salam~


End file.
